Familiar Square
by Haremichi
Summary: It's Saito Hiragi overcoming the challenges and suffering life has to offer and the happiness that was the result of one's perseverance and understanding. This is his journey to becoming the ultimate familiar. Saito-x-Harem. Any feedback is appreciated.


A/N: I do not own Familiar of Zero. This is my take of Season 4. Please R&R.

Zero No Tsukaima – Dark Gandalfr

**Spell 01 – A Familiar's Cornerstone**

Gandalfr, a legendary familiar of old, born to this world to protect their Void Mage but none of that mattered to Saito Hiraga as he stare at the symbol that connected him to this world of unknown and to a mage that carved its own place in his heart, Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere. it was too long a name for him to always remember so he often use her nickname, "Louise the Zero" whenever they felt like cat and mouse or simply Louise or Master.

He remembered the first time they met as though it was yesterday. Her fierce glare and dismay at the sight of her peasant familiar, puffed out of nowhere, Saito laughed recalling the moment. Him washing her clothes and dressing her naked petite body, it was a fun thought but her punishment whenever his having weird idea was no joke.

"Yeah, certainly not something to laugh about." He snorted.

Alone in the common room, the recollection of their moments stretched a smile to his lips until he heard his name by the door. "Saito-san."

Tiffania Westwood was staring at him under her priestess outfit, compared to the petit body of her master, Tifa has the alluring body of an adult woman. Fully prepared with huge shotgun in the front almost at ready at call for arms, yes, those armaments of her pushed Saito to a lot of predicament and this day was no exception.

"Tiffania, you're back early. Where's Louise?"

"I think she's still there. My shoulders aching again so I went back to rest a bit." Saito knew where the fault lies. It was definitely her melon size breast that's pulling her shoulder out of shape but still they were really an eye cherry.

"Do you want me to massage your shoulder?" Tiffania smiled innocently at his offer, "Uhm, if you could please."

"Ah, Oh." Her moans excited Saito, inserting ecchi stuff in his head, and if he won't let go now. He feared that Tiffania won't feel safe around him anymore.

"What's wrong, Saito-san?" Tiffania noticed his fingers stayed still. "I might get a wrong idea and just hug you Tifa. I mean you look stunning in that priestess outfit so."

"I don't mind. If it's you Saito-san then, I don't mind." She said sincerely frying his cheek red.

"A-are you serious? Ca-can I really?"

Saito failed to supress the beast in him. His hands caressed her melons under her tickled scream and pleased moans. It was really comforting and Saito began to work his way to her button, almost carried away, when the door to the room opened wide and showed Guiche de Grammont and Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency in what seemed to be a dispute.

Guiche tried to sweet talk her way out, offering Montmorency of red bundles of roses but none appeased her jealousy.

Saito quickly distanced himself and bowed his head to Tiffania for almost taking advantage of her which Guiche tried to use to redirect Montmorency's attention but he failed. Saito made a beautiful escape but not before he witnessed Tifa's thank you for the massage he gave her. Not minding their little tryst at all.

Saito searched for Louise, his feet heavy with worries of Louise finding out about Tifa. He found her group, chosen priestess of Aquileia, and they mentioned about a villager from Valliere's state. Apparently, Louise accepted the request from the villager and she followed her out.

Just the thought of it rang an alarm in Saito's mind. He specifically told Louise not to loiter around without him, and that she needed to make sure to fetch him in the common room after their prayer.

Saito rushed out, confused and bewildered until he found a familiar face. He asked Malicorne de Grandple, his stout blonde friend from the Undine Knights for help, "…please Malicorne. Get Julio, everyone, I'm counting on you."

Fear was entrenched on Saito's face but nothing measurable Malicorne would comprehend at the time but there was one thing at least he understood. He has to look for the Undine Knights before it was too late. "Of course, this is a mission."

x—X—x

Burdened with the responsibility of a noble to ease the suffering of their people, Louise followed a strange girl in the outskirt of the town where not a single person was waiting except for the girl's so called mother. Louise tapped it lightly hoping to ease the burden of the commoner seeking her guidance only to be betrayed by her ideals. The 'Mother' was nothing more but an empty straw disguised in a commoner's mantle

"What is the meaning of this? Where is your mother?" Louise purposely shouted, disgusted of the prank pulled against her. She was obviously naïve in believing but it hurt her pride more to be called as such by the girl who called herself Jeanette.

She immediately reached for her missing wand. She searched her flat chest, her slim waist, but it was gone. "Are you looking for this?"

Jeanette dangled it in front of her and timed her reaching for it and lightly cut her arm. "This turned out to be really easy. Thank you for going along with my plan. Tee-hee."

"Wa-what did you do? I can't move."

"Why? Really? You're really that slow…" She made fun of her more before explaining that her knife was poisoned and that her body's been paralyzed.

"Impressive. Very good. Okay, you can go now." Her voice was enough for Louise to recognize the true perpetrator. It was none other than Sheffield. "Hi! Miss Valiere."

"Oh, you want me to leave her as is, but you do understand that the payment will still be the same right?" Jeanette teased her employer.

Sheffield glared at her, reminded her that she's the employer and her words must be followed to the letter. With that, Jeanette giggled, regretted that she won't be able to play with Miss Valiere anymore but hoped she'd still survive and left, hopping from one house to another and disappeared in the smoke.

"What are you doing, Sheffield? Release me at once." Louise's effort was wasted. She knew that earlier on but if it would buy her time. Enough time for Saito but no matter how hard she tried to call his name in her mind, her familiar never appeared.

"You do realize that I don't follow just anyone's order." She made her point and showed her the mirror that has gone missing a while ago. It was definitely the Founder's Round Mirror as she claimed it.

Just the sight of it was enough to rouse the hair from her skin. She was afraid, afraid of what was at the end of the tunnel after this predicament. She wanted to see Saito. At least one more time, she hoped.

"I am the Myozunitonirun and that made me the only one who can use this mirror to its full extent. We need your power but since you're not the type to cooperate might as well take it as ours. But you know, a mage's power is directly tied to soul so what do you think will happen when I take your power. Take a wild guess if you want."

Sheffield called her minions. She made sure and held Louise in place and showed her the mirror where her face was finally reflected. It shone bright blinding her and when its radiance connected to her eyes; her soul was dragged inside the mirror.

"Pity. It would not have ended like this if you listened and joined us instead."

x—X—x

"Remarkable. You are truly great, Gandalfr, but then that's to be expected to someone who defeated Jack." Saito has been occupied by Bleu in a deadlocked for a while. He introduced himself as part of the Gensou siblings and it was his job to entertain him but it was certainly a ploy to delay him.

"I don't have time for your entertainment. Let me through." He tried to push him off with strength alone but Bleu swayed out of danger and utilized his agility to push Saito back instead.

He was forced in a defensive position as his stroke grew wide and desperate. "Darn it, I know why I'm losing but I can't get to calm down knowing that my hunch is correct and Louise is in danger."

"Danger? I'm telling you that woman is already dead." Jeanette showed up with a grin plastered on her face. "Bleu come on. Damian-niisan is waiting. Our job here is complete."

Bleu changed his attitude at the mention of his older brother. He jumped out of harm's way and looked back at Saito with disdain.

"You would have defeated me if you aimed to kill me. Your pacifism brought this outcome so blame your ideals." Bleu spat on his resolve not to kill which he took badly knowing he was taken lightly.

"Wait! Give back Louise." He desperately pleaded but Bleu ignored him jumping off to Jeanette and disappeared in the midst of the dust. Saito continued his search to where his heart called him and finally found a lonely shadow lying on a narrow street.

No words escaped him as he approached the unconscious girl in priestess robe. Saito knew he found her but couldn't turn what was in front of him into reality. Julio came along shortly. He crouched and felt her wrist. Julio glanced back.

Saito prayed he misheard him. He took her from his arms and felt her lips against his. He called her name but…her eyes remained close.

"Saito, I'm sorry. Louise… I think she's dead."


End file.
